wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Soul
}} The Dragon Soul Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 6:00 PM PDT}} Kaivax|date=20-Sep-2011 08:13 UTC}} is the pinnacle of the Cataclysm expansion, was released in Patch 4.3.0 at the end of 2011. The raid is smaller than Ulduar with two encounters with Deathwing. Melee classes receive a buff that is only active in the raid to help them compete with ranged classes. Epic gems will also drop (likely on Normal and Heroic only). Power of the Aspects In late January 2012, a " " debuff was added to enemies in both normal and heroic difficulties that decreased their damage output by 5%. This debuff is not present in the Raid Finder Dragon Soul encounter. Players can opt out of the debuff by speaking to at the beginning of the raid. Gallery Dragon Soul Portal.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul1.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul2.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul3.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul4.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul5.jpg File:WorldMap-DragonSoul6.jpg Storyline The raid picks up right where the The Hour of Twilight instance finishes. Thrall and the Dragon Soul are now nearby Wyrmrest Temple and raiders begin by attempting to relieve the beleaguered Aspects. In addition to lifting the siege around Wyrmrest, the players also have to return to the Eye of Eternity to get the Focusing Iris so the Dragon Aspects can refocus their power into the Dragon Soul. The first boss encountered is an earth elemental at the base of Wyrmrest Temple. Morchok is pounding at the foundations of the spire. Beyond, players will encounter two servants of the Old Gods. The next boss is Hagara the Stormbinder, one of the first students of arcane magic under the Forsaken, who now serves Deathwing. The fifth boss is a monstrous twilight dragon named Ultraxion, never seen before, so big that it cannot land and will be fought in the air. Once the twilight dragon has been bested, Thrall is able unleash the charged Dragon Soul upon Deathwing. The raid then boards an airship in pursuit of the wounded dragon who is now flying toward the Maelstrom and the safety of Deepholm. On the way, Twilight's Hammer drake riders, led by the Twilight's Hammer Warmaster, will harry them. The first stage occurs as players are flying on an airship, chasing down Deathwing while his Twilight's Hammer drake riders are swooping in to harry the pursuit. In the second stage, players paratroop commando-style onto Deathwing’s back and start ripping up his armor, trying to pry a hole big enough to give Thrall a clean shot with the Dragon Soul. During this phase, players are actually riding on Deathwing as he’s swooping around and trying to knock the players off with barrel rolls and such. Players will have to hang on at key points in the fight to avoid falling while also tangling with all kinds of monstrosities that are rising out of Deathwing’s corrupted magma blood. Once the players get enough of Deathwing’s armor off, Thrall blasts Deathwing with the Dragon Soul and sends him crash-landing into the Maelstrom. The final stage of the raid begins when Deathwing’s deformed body rises out of the Maelstrom to face off against the players in the final showdown with many phases. The first phase is moving around the isles around the Maelstrom. Players will have to fight his claws, wings, tail alone and the tentacles. Traveling around the isles is similar to the fight in the Throne of the Four Winds. During the second phase, the four dragon aspects will arrive and use their specific abilities to assist players to battle Deathwing. Players need to decide which aspect will help. For example, Nozdormu can create a time-warp field to slow down Deathwing's molten missile attack. Alexstrasza can annihilate the small tentacles Deathwing calls upon. Ysera and Kalecgos both have their own abilities. And, Thrall will use the artifact, the Dragon Soul, to join the battle. Description from site Forged by Deathwing during the War of the Ancients, the Dragon Soul harnessed the power of the other dragonflights, until it was ultimately destroyed. After recovering a version of the artifact from the Caverns of Time, Thrall and the allied dragonflights now rally at Wyrmrest Temple in a desperate bid to use its might to defeat Deathwing. Created by the titans as a sanctuary for all Dragonkind, the crumbling Wyrmrest Temple is now the final hope for the forces allied against the black dragon Neltharion, once the Earth-Warder and protector of Azeroth, now Deathwing the Destroyer. It is here that the remaining aspects -- Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu, Kalecgos, and Thrall -- have gathered to empower the Dragon Soul -- Azeroth's last chance to stop the great behemoth. As they begin to charge the Dragon Soul with energy, Deathwing and his entire army assault Wyrmrest Temple. Players must thwart the attacking forces long enough for Thrall to charge the Dragon Soul.Patch 4.3 Raid Preview: Dragon Soul Geography To be announced... Bosses Encounters The Siege of Wyrmrest Temple * Morchok * Warlord Zon'ozz * Yor'sahj the Unsleeping * Hagara the Stormbinder Fall of Deathwing * Ultraxion * Warmaster Blackhorn * Spine of Deathwing * Madness of Deathwing Loot Quests To be announced... Achievements To be announced... Patch changes * References See also * Sources * External links ;Zone ;News Mar 30th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Daelo, 10/14/11 1:58 PM}} ;Guides es:El Alma de Dragón ru:Душа Дракона Category:Dragon Soul